Meeting of CSIs Past and Present
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: AU where Aiden never dies, Lindsay and Danny never get married, and they never have Lucy. When New York Crime Lab newbie Lindsay Monroe meets former CSI Aiden Burn, sparks fly and a passionate relationship begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of CSIs Past and Present**

 **Fandom: CSI: NY**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama**

 **A/N: This is an AU where Danny and Lindsay never get married, never have Lucy, and also Aiden is never murdered. It's a Lindsay/ Aiden femslash.**

Lindsay sipped her beer, and then set it down, half frowning.

"Hey, gorgeous," a brunette woman said, smiling at her, "what're you doing here?"

"I'm just celebrating my new job," Lindsay said, a little unnerved that the woman was flirting with her.

"Oh, really? What job?"  
Lindsay's eyes narrowed.  
"You look...familiar. My name's Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe."

"Aiden. Aiden Burn," the other woman said, and that's when it clicked for Lindsay.  
"Wait a minute...you used to work in the New York Crime Lab until you were fired for tampering with evidence. I got your job," Lindsay said as realization dawned on her.

"Well, I...uh, I didn't exactly tamper per say," Aiden said, "I was going to, but then, after I'd already broken the seal on the evidence bag, I decided not to tamper. I still lost my job because Mac wanted to preserve the integrity of the lab. Congratulations on getting my job."

Aiden didn't seem at all jealous or angry that Lindsay had gotten her job.

"So tell me, did they ever catch DJ Pratt? The case that I was going to tamper with evidence in?"  
"No. Not yet, at least."

Half an hour later, they were crashing through the door of Lindsay's hotel room, where she had been staying until she got an apartment, and they were kissing passionately.

Aiden's hand slid down Lindsay's pants and began rubbing the other woman's wet slit. Lindsay let out a small moan before her hand darted down to the buckle of Aiden's jeans, unbuckling them. She pushed one finger into Aiden's sex, sending a shiver of pleasure down the other woman's spine.

"mmm, oh god that feels amazing," Aiden moaned as Lindsay pumped her finger and out of her.

Aiden pulled her finger out of Lindsay's pants, and pulled her shirt off. Lindsay began to suck on Aiden's breast, causing her to moan. Soon, the combination of Lindsay finger-fucking her and sucking her breast soon brought Aiden to orgasm as she screamed.

"Mmm, you liked that, did you?"  
Aiden nodded as she panted.  
"My turn," she moaned as her juices spilled onto Lindsay's finger.

Aiden pushed Lindsay onto the bed, and began to lick the other woman's pussy. Soon Lindsay cummed as well. The next morning, they woke, and Aiden was gone. She had however left a phone number and a note. The note read:

 _ **Lindsay Monroe-**_

 _ **Last night was amazing, and if you ever want to do it again, or just want someone else to talk to besides your coworkers, feel free to call me.**_

 _ **XOXOXO, Aiden Burn.**_

Lindsay chuckled at the message.  
"Oh, I certainly will, Aiden Burn," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting of CSIs Past and Present**

 **Fandom: CSI: NY**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama**

 **A/N: This is an AU where Danny and Lindsay never get married, never have Lucy, and also Aiden is never murdered. It's a Lindsay/ Aiden femslash.**

Lindsay and the rest of the team were at a bar, celebrating having solved a case when a hand came down lightly on Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay was in the bathroom washing her hands when a hand came down lightly on her shoulder.  
"Hello, Lindsay," a familiar voice said.

Lindsay turned, coming face to face with Aiden Burn.  
"Aiden! You scared me for a second. How'd you sneak past Mac and the others?"

"I didn't reveal myself, and it's pretty crowded out there. Thought I'd visit you first, then the others. Couldn't find you, so I came in here, since I needed to use the restroom too, and here we are."

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Aiden.  
"It's good to see you again. I've missed you, Aiden," Lindsay said.

"Why didn't you call me if you missed me?"  
"Oh, I've been busy enough not to get a chance to call," Lindsay explained.

"Right."

Lindsay exited, and returned to the table. After a minute or two, Aiden walked up to them.

"Aiden! How have you been?"

"Well, I've been working on getting a PI license. I'm still working the DJ Pratt case independently."

"It's good to see you again, Aiden," Danny said.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," Mac said.

The group sat and chatted for several hours, before they all left. Mac and Stella left together, and they had been flirting with each other throughout the night, so everyone else suspected they were more than friends, and Lindsay and Aiden went back to Lindsay's new apartment together.

"Lindsay," Aiden said, "would you like to go out with me, on a date? Ever since we met a couple weeks ago, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Yes, I will, Aiden."


End file.
